iGet Married
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam and Freddie get married.


**iCarly Cast**

**Main**

**Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay**

**Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson**

**Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay**

**Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson**

**Recurring**

**Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson**

**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Main**

**Jenette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

* * *

Chapter 1

"This is the big day Freddie." Sam said.

"I know. I'm ready." Freddie said.

"I can't believe you two are finally getting married." Cat said.

"I knew they would finally get married." Gibby said.

"It was nice for you guys to come to LA to support our wedding." Sam said.

"What are friends for." Carly said.

"Aw fuck." Sam said.

"What's wrong Sam?" Freddie said.

"Who's going to be the bride's maid?" Sam said.

"I'll be the bride's maid." Spencer said.

"Really?" Freddie said.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"What time's the wedding?" Dice said.

"In an hour." Sam said.

"We're going to head to the church now." Carly said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"See ya there." Gibby said.

"Cat you and Dice should go too." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"You excited Freddie?" Sam said.

"As excited as I'll ever be." Freddie said.

"Freddie here's the rings for your wedding." Mrs. Benson said.

"Thanks mom." Freddie said.

"Are you okay with me marrying Freddie?" Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm going to head off to the church to be ready." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Bye." Mrs. Benson said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"See ya." Sam said.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe we're finally getting married." Freddie said.

"I know. After all those years of us at our throats." Sam said.

"You kissing me that night at school." Freddie said.

"And me saving you from the killer tuna fish." Sam said

"Yeah that too." Freddie said.

"I'm glad we're getting married." Sam said.

"Me too." Freddie said.

"How many kids do you want to have?" Sam said.

"I don't know yet. Maybe 3." Freddie said.

"I want 3 kids too." Sam said.

"If one is a boy we could name him Freddie Jr." Freddie said.

"I'll name the girls Carly and Jade. If the two are girls." Sam said.

"Naming them after Carly and Jade. Nice." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I found a nice hotel we could stay for the night." Freddie said.

"Damn that is a nice hotel." Sam said.

"Do you think Cat will be okay being alone for tonight?" Freddie said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sam said.

"I'm sure she can call Robbie." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Should we go to the church now?" Freddie said.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie said.

"Yes Freddie?" Sam said.

"I love you." Freddie said.

"I love you too." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"Freddie looks so cute in his tux doesn't he?" Carly said.

"I can't believe that after all of these years, Sam & Freddie are finally getting married." Gibby said.

"I always thought Freddie would end up marrying Carly." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah me too." Carly said.

"He did move on from having a crush on you sometime after you left for Italy." Gibby said.

"Cat are you glad Sam and Freddie are getting married?" Carly said.

"Yeah Carly. I'm glad they're getting married." Cat said.

"I can't believe this is my first wedding I've ever been to." Dice said.

"Kid this is really your first wedding?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah. My name's Dice by the way." Dice said.

"How old are you?" Mrs. Benson said.

"17." Dice said.

"You look like you're 20." Gibby said.

"Well I'm not." Dice said.

"Dice do you have any friends your own age?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Dice said.

"Then why do you always hang out with me and Sam?" Cat said.

"I don't know." Dice said.

"Ha reminds me of Spencer." Carly said.

"How?" Cat said.

"Spencer doesn't have any friends his own age due to taking care of me and always hanging out with me, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby." Carly said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"It's true." Spencer said.

"Spencer shouldn't you be on stage?" Carly said.

"Sorry." Spencer said.

Chapter 4

(Wedding March plays)

"Here comes Sam." Cat said.

"She looks lovely." Carly said.

"I can't believe my Freddie is all grown up." Mrs. Benson said.

"Are you okay Mrs. Benson?" Carly said.

"Yeah it's just I'm so proud of them." Mrs. Benson said.

"Here's a tissue." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Mrs. Benson said.

"People we are gathered here today to join the marriage of Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson. Freddie do you take Sam to be your beautiful wife?" Spencer said.

"I do." Freddie said.

"And Sam do you take Freddie to be your hot sexy husband?" Spencer said.

"I do." Sam said.

"Well by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Spencer said.

(Sam and Freddie kiss)

"Congratulations Sam and Freddie." Carly said.

"SEDDIE!" Cat said.

"Congrats you two." Gibby said.

"Way to go." Dice said.

"Mom." Freddie said.

"Freddie. Sam." Mrs. Benson said.

"Do you have anything to say?" Sam said.

"Congrats on getting married. Look after her Freddie. She's a keeper." Mrs. Benson said.

"I will." Freddie said.

"Well bye." Mrs. Benson said.

"Bye." Freddie said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Sam Freddie I'm so proud of you two." Spencer said.

"Thanks Spencer." Sam said.

"Have fun with the rest of your lives together." Spencer said.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Gracias." Freddie said.

Chapter 5

"Hey Sam, Freddie." Carly said.

"Yes Carly?" Sam said.

"What is it?" Freddie said.

"I am so glad you two got married." Carly said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Have fun spending the rest of your lives together." Carly said.

"Thanks Carly." Sam said.

"Thank you." Freddie said.

"Well I should get back to Italy. It was good seeing you two again. Bye." Carly said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"Gibby do you want me to take you home?" Spencer said.

"Sure Spencer." Gibby said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Freddie." Spencer said.

"Congrats on getting married." Gibby said.

"Thanks guys. See ya next time." Sam said.

"Yeah see ya." Freddie said.

"Bye." Spencer said.

"Bye." Gibby said.

"Dice you ready to go?" Cat said.

"Sure." Dice said.

"Hey Sam we're going to go." Cat said.

"Are you going to be okay being alone for tonight?" Sam said.

"Yeah are you going to be okay?" Freddie said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Cat said.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"See ya later." Sam said.

"Adios amigos." Freddie said.

Chapter 6

"Come on Sam let's get to our hotel." Freddie said.

"Okay baby." Sam said.

(Scene cuts to the hotel)

"Wow it's ever cooler in person." Sam said.

"Hi we're checking in for the night." Freddie said.

"Okay. Here you'll be staying in room 8-D." Doorman said.

"8-D. Does that remind you of anything Freddie?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Here's your key." Doorman said.

"Thanks. Come on Freddie." Sam said.

"Coming." Freddie said.

"Wow this room is cool. I wonder if there's anything good here to steal." Sam said.

"Control yourself girl. We don't want to go to jail after we just got married." Freddie said.

"Should we take off our clothes?" Sam said.

"Sure." Freddie said.

"You look so hot Freddie." Sam said.

"Thanks." Freddie said.

"Lay down on the bed and lets have some sex." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

(Sam and Freddie begin making out)

"This feels nice." Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Fuck me harder Freddie." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Oh that feels nice." Sam said.

"Yeah it does." Freddie said.

"I love you Freddie." Sam said.

"I love you too Sam." Freddie said.


End file.
